


大纲相关

by mrscy07



Series: 高季娱乐公司 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07





	1. 人物关系简介

季孟泽（Anthony）：两个孩子的父亲，全季娱乐总裁，电影学院毕业，后退圈，全季娱乐公司总裁。

高云琛（kido）：两个孩子的父亲，演员歌手主持人，视帝影帝，偶像男团出身，现为全季娱乐签约艺人。

季耀辰（Nick）：颜值季孟泽的翻版，性格高云琛的翻版。幼儿园万人迷。

高瞳雪（Eira）：颜值高云琛的翻版，性格季孟泽的翻版。早熟的幼儿园小御姐。

傅峥：著名导演，曾经和季孟泽、高云琛为铁三角。

周航：全季娱乐当家小生，娱乐圈顶级流量，一个把weibo当朋友圈疯狂把不住嘴的话唠。

苏澄：全季娱乐签约艺人，性格内敛的实力派演员，后退圈回P大，博士，副教授，有个亡弟和周航同年同月同日生

季烟兮（Serafina）：昙花一现的双料影后，全季的合作伙伴，若斯（编剧）工作室老板

李凯修：京城有名的花花公子，浪子回头，季烟兮的爱人，朝月斋的老板

李笑：全季娱乐的副总，季孟泽的粉丝。

岳超：季烟兮介绍给季孟泽的司机保镖，武术世家出身，李笑的老公

杜元夏：季孟泽的同校后辈，影视新星，全季未来的一姐

贝寄凡：P大研究生，苏澄的学生，杜元夏的粉丝

之歌：傅峥的太太，云泽CPF

冷欣亦：全季的合作伙伴，高云琛的朋友

周旭东：周航爸爸，文泰扶贫办的主任

张娜：季孟泽的前经纪人，远方表亲，现幕后，偶尔和全季合作电影。

全季员工

Alisa：高云琛的助理，全季的经纪人

小游：季孟泽的秘书

抖抖：嘻哈歌手

Mys-girl：顶流女团，五个可爱的小姑娘

谢葵：前经纪部经理

刘丹梅：袁之乔经纪人

袁之乔：全季前艺人，半息影

东仔：袁之乔助理，助理经纪，后为经纪人

高云玉：高云琛以前工作室的工作人员，现在的经纪人，现经纪部经理

季孟沼：季孟泽以前工作室的工作人员，现人力资源部经理

艺人部——偶像组、演员组

经纪部——经纪人——助理经纪——助理

制作部——电影综艺等制作

营销部——发行及对外宣传

企划部——公司业务的策划规划

法务部——提供法律支持

公关部——负责对外协调工作

财务部——

人力资源部——

品管部——对公司业务进行评估总结事后管理

阳泰广场

《我的旅行攻略》

刘导

何制片

张芯霖：前嘉宾，嘉艺艺人

花城

花街女主人

Fernando：花城老贵族

Tyr：滑翔伞教练

Gavin：季烟兮追求者

Jerome：Gavin男朋友

公司

彭腾电影公司：科幻系列电影公司

熊猫制作公司：娱乐制作公司

一心经纪公司

狗仔公司：老薛

华擎：杜总，杜元夏的爸爸

娱乐圈

林一风：演技派演员，出轨绯闻

钟伍：男演员，本人亲自下场踩过季孟泽

颜沁：季孟泽同学

蒲淘：季孟泽共演女演员


	2. 原型解析

季孟泽（Anthony）：原型季肖冰，孟亦是姓，泽是《奇迹》的林泽，Anthony是钢铁侠的名字Anthony Tony Stark。

高云琛（kido）：原型高瀚宇，云也是天上的，琛是《大鼻子情圣》的徐有琛，kido他的英文名字

季耀辰（Nick）：耀——展耀，辰源自高瀚宇的星辰，nick，高瀚宇以前的英文名字

高瞳雪（Eira）：瞳——白羽瞳，雪源自季肖冰的雪，Eira的意思是“雪”，威尔士的起源，。

傅峥：原型施磊

全季娱乐公司：永康全季乐娱影视文化工作室的升级版

  
《奇案》  
楚天凡——高云琛：李凡楚天罩  
司然——季孟泽：司澄  
演了三季  
还合作了五部电视剧，两个综艺节目（旅行类+生活类）

CP

云泽：泽广方云梦，高云琛&季孟泽

撑船：高云琛&周航

航程：周航&苏澄


End file.
